Moonstone
by NinjasRule
Summary: It starts a year after the events of Skyward Sword. Rated T for "artistic freedom." teehee. It explains the story of how the dark interlopers were sealed away.
1. Prologue

CHAPTER ONE

Link

What do you do when a huge monster who is bigger than you, more powerful than you, and has a totally boss sword challenges you to a duel that will determine the fate of the world and means slow, agonizing death if you fail?

You beat the crap out of him, of course.

Of course, when he challenged me at first, I was thinking more like this:

Whatthe*beep*.

But now I'm in this weird cloudy place in the middle of nowhere, and he's lecturing me on what the heck he's going to do after I suffer a slow, painful death at his hand. So I decided to just suck it up and fight him. At first he was just going easy, so I was able to whack him a few times by tricking him into putting his guard the wrong way. Then he started going hard. I was hit a few times, but luckily, the chain mail I was wearing absorbed the first few hits, but his sword hurt. A lot.

The weird thing is, none of us talked for the entire battle.

Don't get me wrong, normally I would be wisecracking the entire time, but I guess we both figured that this battle was too important, so we both just shut up.

Now, as I was saying, he started to charge up his sword with these weird electric skyward strikes, which is unfair, because that's my trick, and he started shooting them at me. They were easy to dodge, but they were tiring me out, I needed to make a move fast, or I was toast. Goddess's chosen hero toast.

And that kind of toast tastes bad.

I eventually tried holding my sword in the air, just on a crazy hunch, and something happened that I did not expect. I felt a strong jerk, and I looked up to notice that my sword was charged with electricity. I shot a strike at Demise, and I guess that he isn't as agile as I am, so I didn't miss.

I took this as an opportunity, and I started hacking away at him while he was shocked. He was sent flying backwards, and I did a fatal blow.

As I was in the air, my sword charged up with electricity, and I shoved my sword as hard as I could into Demise's chest. He let out a small grunt, and said these words, which I will never forget.

"Your kind, the ones with the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero, shall forever be pursued by my hatred, forced to wander in a blood-soaked sea of darkness, forever. For my hatred never ends, and no matter what, I am always there."

So now those words are on a plaque in my bedroom, with the subtitles:

"Demise: Lord of Evil, right after I pwned him straight to hell."

Then he died, and his remains turned into ash and went straight into the Master Sword.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ian

One year later…

"Nice shot Ian!"

At this point I've just shot a pumpkin right out of the air and Kukiel is complimenting me. I've always preferred archery to sword fighting. It's just so much cleaner. There's no brutal stabbing or hacking, just one clean shot and plop! They're dead as a nail.

"Thanks." I respond. "I've just been practicing a lot, and you're very encouraging!"

"When I grow up, I want to be just like you!" he responds. I thank him, but that phrase doesn't really mean much, considering he's said it to pretty much everybody on Skyloft. Or who's left on Skyloft. In the year after Link defeated Demise and started building the new castle, a lot of towns have been starting on the surface. He and Zelda said that they were thinking of calling the new kingdom Hyrule for whatever reason. Personally, I prefer the name "Termina."

Speaking of Link and Zelda, they've decided to establish a kingdom on the surface, and are kind of into each other. (As if that wasn't already evident.) Link has formally asked her to go to the lumpy pumpkin, so we'll see what happens there.

Now let's get to the subject of me. I'm training at the Skyloft knight academy, just like Link. I met him at the lumpy pumpkin just after he was tired out by clearing a horde of bokoblins from Kakariko Village. Since he beat the crap out of Demise, small settlements have been popping up on the surface. They've started pushing the bokoblins and moblins out of their home territory in Eldin, so it's still pretty dangerous. So now people in Kakariko have been using Link as their go-to guy when things get out of control. Personally, I think that Link should just build a huge wall around the village, but that's a work in progress because the workers are too busy building the castle in Hyrule field, the big area in between the three provinces.

-ooooooo-

When I fell asleep, I had a strange dream. I was falling, but I couldn't see anything below me. Above me, I saw a blue checkered figure with a big purple diamond who said_," The quest enacted by Her Grace is not finished. The evil that threatens the world is not yet sealed. But this task requires a second hero, the one who holds the cosmic triforce. The one who is not of this world. The one who is not bound by the curse of the twins. Rise, my hero, and take this gift from another world."_

Now, I did not know what the heck she was talking about, but somehow it all made sense. The comment that I was from another world. I had always been tagged as not being normal because I didn't have pointed ears like everybody else. Maybe this was the explanation.

I woke up not in my house, but in the statue of the goddess. I noticed link standing next to me with the Master sword, and in the pedestal was not the Goddess sword, but another one with a strange green glow.

"Well, this is Déjà Vu." He said.

"Isn't this what happened before you went on that huge quest?" I asked.

"Yeah." "Tell me, did you have a strange dream involving a blue figure with a diamond in its chest?

"Yeah. Did you sleepwalk too?"

"Apparently, because here we are!"

The same figure from my dream came out of the Master sword and said in a garbled mechanical voice, **"Hello, Ian. I am Fi, a spirit sent to aid you on your quest. Her Grace told me that you would be coming."**

"Uh huh. So, tell me more about this "from another world" crap."

"**I will when Hylia tells me, because right now there is an 80% chance that the information you request is not in my memory banks. So just take the stupid sword and I'll brief you on your quest."**

"Fine."

I step up and pull the sword from the pedestal. It glows with an otherworldly green light that brightens up the room. It looks just like the Master Sword, except for the fact that the hilt is dark green and looks like wings.

"**The designation for this sword is the Moonstone. It is an object made from a magic metal not known to this world. There is a 90% chance that you were the one meant to wield it." It says.**

"Okay. So… where do we start?"

"**You must head to Eldin Spring, where there is a 90% chance that Her Grace will grant me more information regarding your situation."**

"Okay. So, let's go!

End of chapter

-ooooooo-

Hey everybody! First I have to say, thank you. I didn't expect such positive input. It makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside. I promise that I will make the following chapters longer, but I'm just so impatient. If you have any advice, please give it to me.

And, if you want to be notified when I release more chapters, subscribe or like me on the Facebooks, where you can hear my witty banter all day!

Also, I don't own Legend Of Zelda, blah blah blah, insert more legal stuff here.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link

I like running.

I don't know why, I just do. It gives me this sense that I'm doing something exhilarating, something that can benefit me and the entire world. It's hard to explain, but that's the feeling I get when I'm running.

But that's exactly what I'm doing as me and Ian are sprinting as fast as we can to the nearest bird statue. That is, until we run into a horde of bokoblins.

I pull out my sword and shield, and Ian pulls out his bow and arrow. We're surrounded, but I don't think that should be a problem. One of the bokoblins rears up to strike, but I slash him down before he can hit me. I bash another bokoblin with my shield and stab backward to take down another, and then I check how Ian is doing.

He's not there.

I'm serious, I can't see him anywhere. He just…. Disappeared.

Until I saw objects go flying through the air and right into a bokoblin's head. I half expected it to explode into purple dust, but everybody says that doesn't happen in real life.

I looked up and saw Ian sitting on a tree branch with another arrow notched into his bow. He let go and another arrow went sailing into a bokoblin right behind me. The last of them were dead.

"Nice shooting."

"Thanks. I've been practicing a lot."

"Well, let's go!"

We keep running until we're stopped by a mysterious wall of energy. A creepy voice booms out. **"**_**You have celebrated one victory, but it shall be short-lived. This was just a test. The real danger is soon to come."**_

"_**For the ill-informed, I must introduce myself. My name is Zant. I am from a realm not known to this world. Now good-bye, hero. For your end will come soon."**_

"Goddesses! What the hell was that?" I exclaimed.

"Apparently, that was a power-hungry maniac from another realm who wants to beat the s**t out of us, that's what!"

"Well, let's keep that from happening, shall we?"

Fi came out of the sword.** "Masters, I suggest that you continue on your journey to the earth spring, for there is a 95% chance that it will benefit the sake of your mission."**

"Okay! Now just shut the f*** up! Will you!" said Ian.

"**Fine!"**

"I find that being profane really ticks off mysterious spiritual servants." He said.

"Well, let's get going."

We started off for the bird statue and soared into the air. I called my loftwing and flew to the familiar red pillar in the sky. Many people had noticed that they were closing up, and that Skyloft was beginning to sink, but they accepted it because now they knew that they were meant to be on the surface. Because of that fact, many people were trying to find a way to get around quickly on the surface because loftwings only function above 10,000 feet. I heard that people had found a species that moves fast on land and can be ridden on. I think they call them "horses".

We jumped off and went flying into the hole in the cloud. After a bit of skydiving, we approached the surface… only to find that we were surrounded by moblins. One of them had an iron shield, and the rest had wooden shields. For the first time, Ian took out his new sword, because arrows obviously weren't the best option in this case. I looked back and saw a moblin staring down at me, his iron shield and spear gleaming in the light. He let out a loud grunt and stabbed at me with his spear. I did a backflip just in time to avoid his stab, dashed toward his shield, climbed up it, executed a perfect front flip to take off his helmet, landed behind him, and slashed his neck. He fell dead to the ground. I took out a few more using the same technique, and they were all gone.

"C'mon, let's go to the spring." I said.

"Race ya."

We ran to the earth spring like there was no tomorrow, and when we arrived, Fi came out and started doing that weird little dance.

"_**Listen, my heroes. For I am the one guiding you from my place on the edge of time." " A new threat is coming that is endangering the Surface. The Dark Interlopers are stirring, and they hunger for the Triforce. You must dispel them by using the Mirror of Twilight. However, you must use the power of both of you combined, or else you will be destroyed by the raw energy of the Mirror. Look out, for they seek to separate you from your companion"**_

Ian interjected, "Can you tell me a bit more about where I'm from? What's so special about me!"

"_**I can't tell you for reasons that are classified under the divine level .Now go to Lanayru desert and seek out Arbiter's Grounds. "**_

"Well, let's go!"

**Hey there everybody! Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, but I've kind of been slacking off because I want to start a Zelda AU and continue this story when summer starts, but you never know! If you have any questions of comments, please review. And, if you want to know when I'm posting and/or pooping, subscribe or like me on the Facebooks, where you can hear my witty banter all day!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ian

I freakin' love this sword.

I mean seriously, this sword is f***ing awesome. It's lightweight, it's powerful, it can shoot these totally epic sword beams, and it has a really epic color. It's lime green in the hilt, and the blade guards have a wing design on them with a Cosmic Triforce in the middle.

On a related topic, after my little episode of sleepwalking, I've noticed the Cosmic Triforce on my hand start to glow. Not too much, but enough for me to know that it's there. To be honest, sometimes I stay up all night, just looking at it, trying to find out if it'll send me some kind of message, maybe something to give me some clue about everything that's been happening to me. All my life, I've been having nightmares. Not too often, but enough to give me insomnia on a lot of nights. When I have nightmares, I see images of two soldiers riding away on horseback, then I hear a loud scream.

That's when I wake up and try to cram it out of my mind, but the images still linger, and I can still hear that horrible scream.

"Hey Ian, it seemed like you blacked out there for a moment." I hear Link's voice next to me.

"Oh, sorry. I just get... Distracted."

"Okay, but come on, we need to get to Arbiter's grounds before that maniac destroys everything."

It was swelteringly hot, so I decided to take a swig of water.

That's when I felt a shot of pain across my stomach, and everything became all blurry. I tried to fight it, but it was too strong. My vision was blurring, and I could feel my life slipping away. Then, I felt the warm feeling of red potion touching my lips, and my vision cleared up.

Then Link slapped me.

I reeled, then shouted, "I was already awake!"

"Sorry, I didn't know." Link said sarcastically.

"You know that I'm going to get back at you for that!"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Someday I'll wipe that smug smile off his face.

Then I realized something. If Zant is only living as a projection in this world, then how was the water poisoned? I sifted through the options. Moblins? Nah, too stupid. The Interlopers? Nah. If they weren't restrained in some way, then they would have fought us themselves. That means that Zant has some kind of agent on the inside. Someone who could do all the dirty work for him. I wanted to convey this information to Link, but I wasn't in the mood to talk to him right then.

After about 15 minutes of walking, we finally got to the bird statue. It lit up after we got within two feet of it, then it projected a huge beam of light, with a tornado of wind circling up from it that swept us up in the air. When we got past the cloud layer, we whistled at the top of our lungs, and our loftwings swept us out of the air. We flew for a few minutes, then I heard a sound. Before my brain could register what I was seeing, I noticed Link's loftwing was empty. He had fallen off and was dropping into the cloud layer.

I dove as fast as I could to save him, but I then almost crashed into a semi-transparent wall that had blue patterns all over it. Then I heard a strange voice shouting at me saying, "STAY AWAY! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND HIM!"

I observed my surroundings and saw that Link and a hooded figure were standing in an arena made of the same transparent substance floating in the sky. All I could do was sit and watch.

The hooded figure started the banter. "I've been waiting for this for months. The chance to go up against the _Great Link_. You're not going to make it out of this alive!"

"Says who!" Link retorted. "I've gone up against people _way_ more threatening than you!"

"But…" the figure said, rearing back to attack, "There. Is. More. Then. Meets. The. Eye!" He said in between powerful strikes that pushed Link into the wall. I noticed that he was attacking in just the same way as Link does, in the way that he handled his blade and made swift, successive strikes. Thing is, the hooded man had more power in his form.

Link swiftly struck back, of course while sticking in a witty comment, but his attacks weren't doing anything, like this man, I'll call him Blargaphlarg, was a clone who had been enhanced. Blargaphlarg seemed like he knew every single attack that was coming at him.

Link threw a diagonal strike that was quickly parried and followed up by a leg sweep. Blargaphlarg managed to use a stab as a bluff and hit Link's head with the hilt of his blade, disorientating him for enough time so as Blargaphlarg could cripple Link's knee with the point of his sword.

Link realized that this battle could not be won and decided to do what any sane person would. He spit in Blargaphlarg's face.

"What are you going to do now? Are you going to kill me? Would you kill a cripple who can't walk!? What fun is there in that?"

"Now that I think of it, killing you right here wouldn't be satisfactory enough. I'll have to think of something else."

"What have you got against me anyway?"

"Oh, you're so curious! I'm sorry, but that's a question for another day. Or, perhaps, another life."

"What, are you just going to let me fall?"

"You know, that's a pretty good idea. Thanks!" Then Blargaphlarg waved his hand and the floor disappeared. "Sayonara, Goddess boy! Hope you had fun being Hylia's whore!"

I shouted, "You're crazy!"

"Oh, who's to say that _I_ am mad. BTdubs, you should probably focus on your friend who's falling to his death right now. You're so forgetful! You know that?"

I snapped out of my rage, then dove as fast as I could. I could feel the wind rushing past my ears and through every part of my body. My eyes stared to water, and I could swear that I swallowed a fly or two on my way down. I could see Link falling and realized that he couldn't whistle for his loftwing. He'd gone into shock! He was falling too fast for me to catch him, so I decided to do something drastic. I tried whistling for his loftwing. I knew it probably wouldn't work, since each loftwing answered only to a certain call, but I decided to take my chances. I kept diving hopelessly, knowing that it wouldn't work, obsessing that Link was going to die and dying inside at the fact that I couldn't do anything about it. We were past the cloud layer now, falling into the center of the Eldin province.

Then a flash of red shot past my eyes, snatching Link out of the air and slowing his descent to a safe speed. His loftwing had come to the rescue! My hunch had been correct! Obviously, Link would be safe for the meantime, but he was unconscious, so that meant no flying back to Skyloft. I would have to get him to a settlement in Eldin and hope that he heals.

When we landed on the surface, both of our loftwings immediately flew back above the clouds. I would have to carry Link to the nearest village, which, by my calculations, was a small trading post near Death Mountain called Kakariko Village. Meanwhile, I had to stop the bleeding in Link's leg. I ripped a strip of fabric off of his tunic an knotted it as tight as I could around his wound. From the looks of it, Blargaphlarg had cut Link's knee pretty bad through a couple of ligaments. I uncorked a bottle of red potion and poured it into Link's mouth, forcing him to swallow it. The potion would help end his shock and heal his wound, but he probably wouldn't walk for a couple of days.

Now on to the task of carrying him to Kakariko. I picked him up by the waist, hoisting him into a fireman's carry, then I started walking. It was agonizing. Over the years, he had obviously gained a lot of muscle weight, especially from his little adventure. After walking for what seemed like hours, I set him down and took a break.

I noticed the soft sound of footsteps, then unsheathed my sword, ready for anything. Before I knew it, I was surrounded by a circle of bokoblins. I stood perfectly still in a ready position, waiting for one of them to make a move.

I saw one of the bokoblins rear back to make a horizontal strike. I immediately blocked and countered with a right slash to the chest, then performed a spin attack to take out two other bokoblins next to me.

Worst idea ever. The spin attack wore me out so much that I could hardly walk, which gave me an idea. I keeled over and fell to the ground, pretending I had fainted from exhaustion.

The group bought my act, but then the leader called them back in some sort of bokoblin speech. He apparently had suspected something and decided to make sure I was dead. I knew that I had practically fainted anyway and that there was no way I could even get up, so I just relaxed and got ready for the end.

After waiting for my imminent death for what seemed like a minute, I heard a man shouting in my ear for me to wake up.

I snapped out of my relaxed state and opened my eyes to see a slightly bulky man with a large beard staring at me.

"Thanks a lot. I was about to die there."

"Oh, it ain't no problem young lad, we get them all the time around the settl'ment." He said in a strong accent. "Would ya like some help gettn' up?"

"Yeah, sometimes when you're about to faint you need some help."

"Oh, yer a funny lad. Here, have some stamina potion. It'll get ya back up an' runnin' in no time at all. By the way, my name's Angus, Angus Copperfield."

I took the potion and gulped it up, feeling revitalized in seconds. "My name's Ian. And the lifeless body back there is Link."

"Ohh, ya mean the Hero of Skies? I heard of 'im."

"Yeah, he's badly injured in his knee and went into shock. I need a place where I can stay until he recovers."

"Well, there's a tavern up in Kakariko where both ya lads can rest for a while. I'll take ya there."

"Thanks a lot. You've been very nice."

"Well, enough yaddlin', let's get going."

-ooooooo-

Hey guys! I'm so happy to say that after months of writer's block, I've finally uploaded Chapter three! I'm so sorry for the delay, it's just that my interest was waning because I've never had time to write in the afternoon. Now I've realized that writing in the evening is much more productive. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

P.S. I've never specified what Ian actually looks like, so I want to say that his appearance is up to you.

P.P.S. I have no idea what yaddlin' means.


End file.
